


third time's a charm

by owotoya



Series: Uta no Prince Sama [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cumplay, Dominant Reiji, Exhibitionism, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Switch Tokiya, They are still idols, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom otoya, bottom tokiya, even though its not mentioned at all, he whines a lot, otoya is so cute, reiji has his own penthouse, submissive otoya, this takes place about 4 years after season 4, tokiya is quiet but hes cute too, tokiya watches otoya get rammed by reiji, top reiji, top tokiya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owotoya/pseuds/owotoya
Summary: Tokiya and Otoya want to take more risks in their relationship. They're definitely not getting any younger, and Kotobuki-san is definitely not getting any busier.NSFW 18+ ONLY
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya, Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya/Kotobuki Reiji, Ichinose Tokiya/Kotobuki Reiji, Ittoki Otoya/Kotobuki Reiji
Series: Uta no Prince Sama [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489754
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello i have once again written porn for this ship, but with a small twist  
> reiji has made an appearance everyone say hi  
> pls enjoy

Otoya has never been watched during intercourse. 

He should feel comfortable. Tokiya is his boyfriend and expects him to follow through with their current exploration. They discussed this many times before and Otoya even told him that there would be absolutely no pressure. 

Yet, the second Reiji climbs on top of him, Otoya wants to cry. He doesn’t want Tokiya to think he’s pathetic, but he can’t help his nervousness. Reiji is his mentor, after all. He taught Otoya many things and guided him towards the right path in his idol career. Otoya has always looked up to Reiji… 

He’ll never understand why Tokiya wanted _Reiji_ to join them, of all people… 

“Otoyan~ Don’t make such a scared face.” Reiji presses his finger against Otoya’s nose, which causes the younger male to blink. “Tokki, are you sure Otoyan has had sex before? He looks terrified!” 

“Positive,” Tokiya responds flatly and Otoya purses his lips. 

“Rei-chan,” Otoya reaches up, grabbing Reiji’s wrist. “I’m nervous… I’ve never done it with anyone else before and…” Otoya falls into a whisper, “Tokiya is _watching..”_

Reiji chuckles at this. “Pretend Tokki isn’t there, okay? It’s just you and me. Just imagine… you’re cheating on Tokiya and he has no idea!” Tokiya grimaces. 

Otoya looks up at Reiji cluelessly. “Isn’t cheating bad..?” 

“Of course it is!” Reiji pinches Otoya’s nose and the redhead whines. “Just pretending! We’re just pretending!” 

“Got it! Got it! Just pretending!” Otoya repeats, trying to get Reiji to let go of his nose. When the older man finally does, Otoya takes a deep breath and pouts. 

“Good boy. Now you don’t have to be so nervous. You trust me, right?” Reiji pushes Otoya’s bangs back gently and the younger gives his mentor a fond smile, nodding against his hand. 

“I trust you.” 

That is all Reiji needed. He gets to work, unbuttoning Otoya’s pants, which makes the redhead gasp loudly. The last thing Otoya was expecting was to be undressed before even receiving a kiss…

_But maybe Tokiya doesn’t want them to kiss…_

Otoya lifts his head slightly to look at his boyfriend. Tokiya is _staring._ He has one leg crossed over the other and his arms are folded in front of his chest. He’s expressionless, but Otoya can see the small tint of pink lining his cheeks. It almost makes Otoya giggle. Tokiya is embarrassed and so is he… 

“O~to~yan,” Otoya’s hair is tugged and he whimpers. Reiji presses their noses together. “Focus only on me today. If you can’t do that, I’ll have to punish you!” Otoya shivers. 

“I’m sorry, Rei-chan,” Otoya quickly apologizes. He isn’t sure what to do once Reiji gets back to work. When his underwear is off, he almost whines. He’s not sure how he feels about being naked in front of two men at once. Especially when his erection is so very obvious. 

“I’ve already prepared him,” Tokiya suddenly speaks and Reiji looks back at the raven. He sighs. 

“Tokki, you too. Play along. You don’t exist right now.” Tokiya’s lips form a straight line. Reiji looks down at Otoya once again before lifting his hips, wrapping the younger’s legs around his waist. “Is it true, Otoyan? You’re prepared for me already?” Reiji presses a finger against Otoya’s puckered hole, causing the younger man to mewl. 

“I-I… Yes..” Otoya responds, tightening his legs around Reiji. He knows Tokiya can see _everything_ in this position. As much as he tries to hide himself, it becomes more and more difficult the further Reiji leans down. 

Reiji pushes two of his fingers inside of Otoya, and then slips them right out again. Otoya squirms and whimpers at the contact. His thighs are trembling and it’s awfully embarrassing. It doesn’t ever take much for him to become turned on. 

“Well, you’re definitely stretched out,” Reiji comments aloud, unzipping his own pants. He pulls down the hem of his underwear and reveals his erect cock, stroking the head for a few seconds. Otoya watches in fascination as Reiji twitches and hardens at his own hand. “What are you thinking about, Otoyan?” 

Otoya gasps and looks into Reiji’s eyes, quickly shaking his head. “I-It’s nothing! I just…” Otoya’s lip quivers. “I’m kind of excited now..” 

Reiji can’t help the smile that works its way on his lips. “Me too, Otoyan. You’re very cute down here.” Reiji positions the head of his cock against Otoya’s hole. “I think I won’t be able to hold back. My Otoyan is just too precious.” Reiji slowly pushes his hips forward and Otoya tenses, gripping the bed sheets underneath him tightly. Otoya parts his lips to let out a loud wail, quickly closing them again afterward. 

_Reiji is inside of him…_

“Otoyan, relax,” Reiji coos at the redhead. He pulls his hips back and experimentally pushes back in, gaining another whine from Otoya. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?” 

Otoya quickly shakes his head, reaching up to wrap his arms around Reiji’s neck. “You’re… _big!”_ He exclaims when Reiji snaps his hips forward. “Rei-chan…! Please… Please don’t hold back..” 

At this, Reiji clicks his tongue. “Tsk, tsk. Otoyan. You’re cheating on Tokiya and asking me not to hold back? What a naughty, _naughty_ boy.” Reiji pulls out of Otoya completely, making sure Otoya’s legs are tightly wrapped around his waist before pushing back in. 

_“Oh…!”_ Otoya’s eyes widen and the corner of his lip twitches. _What should he do? He feels really good… Tokiya is watching him feel really good…_

Reiji circles his hips, glancing back at Tokiya. He offers the raven a small smile (to which Tokiya narrows his eyes) before turning back around to look at Otoya. 

_His precious Otoya is already drooling…_

Reiji picks up a steady pace, bed creaking with each thrust. Each time his hips fall, Otoya seems to bounce underneath him, almost weightless from the intense thrusts. Otoya’s stomach is burning, he desperately craves Reiji’s cock the more he rubs against his sensitive prostate. 

“That’s it, Otoyan,” Reiji praises, keeping a tight grip on the redhead. “You’ve become a slut today. You love taking cock, even if it’s not Tokki’s.” 

Otoya’s continuous mewls and whines echo throughout the large room. Reiji is pushing him past his limit. Tokiya never fucks him this hard and even if he tried, Otoya always came before he even had the chance to go on for too long. 

It’s almost like Reiji knows when and how to brush against his sweet spot to keep him from doing just that… 

“Otoyan, you should apologize to Tokki. You’re a bad boy for cheating on him like this,” Reiji suddenly grins mischievously and Otoya’s eyes water even more. He pushes against Otoya, completely inside of the younger male as he speaks. “Tell him you’re sorry.” 

“I’m sorry, Tokiya..!” Otoya exclaims, attempting to move his hips in desperation. Reiji pushes even further and his legs flail. “I-I’m sorry…!” Otoya shouts again, thighs trembling. 

Tokiya is absolutely appalled. Otoya has never gone on for so long before, especially when receiving it so roughly. Tokiya almost feels jealous. Reiji clearly has more experience than he does, but… Otoya is _his_ boyfriend. He’s definitely going to have to ask Reiji a few questions later. 

“Good, good, Otoyan,” Reiji praises, starting to move his hips again. Otoya happily takes Reiji, very openly pleased. He’s tight and his hole won’t stop swallowing Reiji’s cock. It’s almost like he can’t control the way his body is reacting anymore. “It’s slipping right in,” Reiji suddenly comments aloud. Otoya whines. “You did a good job preparing yourself for me, Otoyan.” 

Otoya wraps his legs even tighter around Reiji, letting his arms fall. He stares up at the older man as he’s fucked, orgasm quickly approaching. Just a few more thrusts and Otoya comes undone. “P-Please…” Otoya whimpers as Reiji continues his movements. “I-I came so..” 

Reiji chuckles. “I haven’t. You’ll have to be a patient boy and wait.” Otoya’s eyes widen. Tokiya has always stopped his movements as soon as Otoya cums. He doesn’t know what it’s like to be overstimulated…

“R-Rei…-chan… Um..” Otoya feels like Reiji is thrusting even harder. He tries not to make so many noises but it’s difficult. Reiji is clearly hard and excited and it makes Otoya feel so vulnerable. Reiji is doing what he pleases with Otoya’s body… 

_Otoya loves it…_

“R-Rei-chan! P-Please…cum inside… ‘kay..? You can… cum inside… I want it..” Otoya reaches up to grab Reiji’s shoulders, trying to get a grip once his thrusts become more violent. He’s sensitive, but somehow, it doesn’t hurt. Otoya likes the feeling of being used so much. 

“Tokki won’t like that,” Reiji says, with a fond smile. He keeps one of his hands on Otoya’s cheek and the other on the bed underneath him. _Otoya truly is adorable.._

“Tokiya..!” Otoya suddenly exclaims, still staring up at Reiji. “Please! Please, I-I want… I want it! _Nghh!”_ Otoya trembles violently. “I want cum…!” 

Tokiya sighs deeply. He’s pumping himself, having become turned on just by the mere sight of Reiji’s cock moving in and out of his boyfriend. 

“Go ahead, Kotobuki-san,” Tokiya permits, causing Reiji to smirk. Suddenly, the older man becomes more comfortable. He’s pounding into Otoya now, cock hardly leaving the poor man for even a second. 

Reiji wraps his arms around the redhead underneath him. Poor Otoya is overstimulated and he can hardly even form a coherent sentence. All that leaves his mouth is a slur of words along with the occasional gasp for Tokiya. Reiji wants to laugh. He didn’t know Otoya could be _this_ adorable. He was already so cute, but _this…_

“Otoyan, keep your voice down. I’m sure you’re embarrassing Tokki.” Reiji grins and glances back at the younger man. “Tokki, do you always allow Otoya to be this loud? He’ll definitely disturb my neighbors if he keeps it up.” 

Tokiya is heaving. His orgasm is quickly approaching and with Reiji asking him such a lewd question, he can’t help but think about being inside of Otoya, fucking him until he’s screaming and crying, making him dazed and tired… 

Otoya lifts his head slightly, trying to get a look at his boyfriend. “T-Toki… ya… Toki… _Yaaah!”_ Otoya wraps his arms around Reiji. He throws his head back and unwinds once again, orgasming all over his own shirt. “S-Sor...ry…” 

Tokiya cums as well, thighs trembling violently. He takes a long, deep breath and licks his lips. “Otoya, I have to wash that shirt now,” he suddenly complains, but Otoya is too focused on getting rammed to even hear Tokiya speak to him. 

Reiji finally halts and cums inside of Otoya, pushing deep inside of the redhead. Otoya whines loudly and circles his hips, eyes rolling up to the back of his head. Reiji stays inside of him for a moment before pulling out. All of his cum spills out of Otoya and onto the bed sheets, causing Tokiya to groan. 

“Otoya, pull yourself together and thank Kotobuki-san for everything he did tonight.” Tokiya zips his pants up and walks over to Otoya, tugging on the poor man’s ear. Otoya is still twitching and trembling, but he attempts to get up anyway. 

“Thank you, Rei-chan,” he says, voice shaking. Reiji zips his own pants up and rubs the back of his neck bashfully. 

“Anything for my precious Otoyan and Tokki,” he responds, reaching forward to pinch Otoya’s cheek. “I guess it’s safe to say that I’ll invite you guys over more often!” 

Tokiya places a hand on Otoya’s cheek and pulls him close, placing the younger man on his lap. “No need, Kotobuki-san. I promised Otoya we would only do this once. It was a learning experience for Otoya and I, nothing more.” 

Reiji tilts his head to the side. “Learning experience? What did you learn?” 

Tokiya blushes at his mentor’s question. “Well… Otoya enjoys when I am feisty in bed, so to say. I’ve gained more confidence in myself to be rough with Otoya, since he seems to like it so much.” 

Reiji smiles. “Good for you, Tokki,” he says proudly, gently patting the raven on the head. Tokiya responds distastefully. “But you should know…” Reiji suddenly leans forward, placing his lips near Tokiya’s ear.

_“Otoya isn’t the only one I’d like to have fun with.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji has his fun with Tokiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for so many comments   
> i didn't realize how popular bottom tokiya was   
> but months later, I FINALLY DID IT :DDD  
> i hope you guys are safe and well  
> thank you for the support   
> i hope i can keep writing ROT fics   
> theyre so fun  
> thank you again

Several days have passed since Tokiya and Otoya last visited Reiji. Despite the circumstances, Otoya doesn’t seem to be taking their next visit too seriously. Just like some puppy, he can’t stop wagging his tail for Reiji Kotobuki. When he calls, Otoya gets excited, when he shows up on TV Otoya gets excited, when Tokiya so much as says his name, Otoya gets excited. 

_ Tokiya wants to ask him if he remembers that the two of them are dating, not him and Reiji.  _

Tokiya has never been the jealous type before. Not until he saw just how much Otoya loved what was done to him that night. Otoya enjoyed being used. Despite his innocent and pure persona, Tokiya is sure he can’t wait for it to happen again. No, Tokiya is almost  _ positive _ Otoya would rather have sex with Reiji than with Tokiya any day. 

_ We’ll see about that, Otoya.  _

As the two of them approach Reiji’s door, Otoya’s eyes are shining. He’s just about ready to throw his body at Reiji, Tokiya is sure of it.  _ You can’t act this way, Tokiya. You’re the one that suggested Otoya have sex with someone else in the first place. So to suddenly be possessive of him…  _

The door opens and Otoya looks as cute as ever. His pretty big eyes are sparkling, he’s smiling so sweetly, and he’s ready to greet his senior. Tokiya, however, is nothing but irritated. Irritated and jealous and annoyed that Reiji can have this side of Otoya. He gets Otoya’s cute, puppy side maybe once a month. Reiji gets it all the time. 

“Otoyan and Tokki, my two favorite boys!” Reiji greets. “Come on in, don’t be shy!” Otoya makes no hesitation to step inside and look around. 

“Rei-chan, you bought dinner?” Otoya asks. He steps over to the pizza boxes on the dinner table and frowns. “You didn’t have to do that! We’ll pay you back, right Tokiya?” 

“Otoya, don’t be so rude. Get back over here.” Tokiya is taking his shoes off by the front entrance while Reiji watches. 

Otoya pouts, but obeys. “But we’ve been here before. It’s okay for us to walk around your house, right Rei-chan?” The oldest man smiles and puts a finger to his lips. 

“If my precious Otoyan wants to walk around my house, who am I to say no?” Reiji responds. Otoya’s cheeks become a bright red and he looks at Reiji with pure admiration. Tokiya nearly growls. He’s clenching his fists at his side, trying so hard to keep his jealousy at bay. 

_ He’s  _ **_my_ ** _ Otoya.  _

“See Tokiya! There’s nothing to worry about!” Despite this, Tokiya grabs Otoya’s wrist and drags him close. “Tokiya!” Otoya whines. 

“Kotobuki-san, thank you for inviting us over,” Tokiya says, bowing forward slightly. He pushes Otoya down by the back of his head, making the redhead whine once again. “We’re happy to be here.” 

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m happy to fuck the two of you whenever you’d like.” 

Both Otoya and Tokiya go silent and slowly lift their heads. Tokiya blinks a few times then parts his lips to speak. “I-I’m sorry, Kotobuki-san, what was that?” 

Reiji tilts his head to the side in confusion. “That’s why you’re here, right? Because you want your turn?” He’s looking at Tokiya as he says this. 

“M-My turn? I-I think you’re misunderstanding…” Tokiya clears his throat so as to seem calm and collected.

Reiji hums. “Am I?”

“We came here because Otoya wanted to see you. Nothing more.” Tokiya explains. This doesn’t hide the fact that he seems nervous all of a sudden. “So what you said last time…” 

“Mhm. I was serious.” Reiji shrugs and smiles. ‘It can’t be helped, can it? Both of my kouhai are adorable. Just like that, the two of you are so nervous all of a sudden. All because I said the word fuck.” 

Otoya tenses and Tokiya begins to panic. Reiji giggles. “Kotobuki-san! Like I said, I think you’re misunderstanding. We came just to visit and nothing more. Otoya… Otoya is the one that wanted to see you.” 

Reiji hums again. He looks Otoya up and down, causing the younger to blush. He turns his attention back to Tokiya. “Like I said, the two of you are absolutely adorable. You both knew what would happen if you set foot in my home again, right? I told you before you left.” Reiji puts on a smile and begins waving. “We’ll have even more fun when you visit me again! That’s what I said.” 

Otoya looks at Tokiya, unsure. “H-He did say that, Tokiya…” 

Tokiya shifts his gaze to the pizza boxes on the table. How could he be so stupid as to forget? No, it’s more like he couldn't even process his words. Not after… 

_ Otoya isn’t the only one I’d like to have fun with. _

Tokiya quickly shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. He’s meant to be angry with the situation, but for some reason… 

_ He feels excited.  _

Tokiya clears his throat and suddenly grabs for Otoya. He glares at Reiji and huffs. “One condition,” he starts. “Otoya is off limits tonight. You’re not allowed to lay a single finger on him. And if you do… we’ll never visit again.” 

Reiji tilts his head to the side. Otoya blinks and looks up at Tokiya, suddenly frowning. He can see how serious Tokiya has gotten and it’s a bit concerning. “Tokiya…” 

“I’ll accept your condition. It wouldn’t be fair if Otoya always got all the attention, would it?” Reiji smiles. “Sorry, Otoya, but it looks like you’re only going to watch today.” He places his hands on his hips. “Then this means I get Tokki all to myself, right? I’m excited. I wonder what kind of expressions you’ll make for me.” 

Tokiya tries his hardest to glare again. “It’s not like I want to do this anyway…” 

“You don’t? Then we can just eat tonight.” Reiji starts making his way over to the dinner table. Tokiya isn’t expecting him to give up so easily… 

“W-Wait… I…” Tokiya bites his lip. Suddenly he groans and against his own morals, he walks towards Reiji’s bedroom without permission. “Let’s just hurry up and do it before I change my mind!” 

Reiji smirks and follows after Tokiya, Otoya quickly trailing behind. “Ah, wait for me!” The youngest cries, quickly entering the room before they forget about him. “Tokiya, you’ve never done it before though,” Otoya reminds him, seeming worried. “It hurts a lot the first time… it hurts so bad you wanna die…” Otoya recalls his first time with Tokiya. 

The two of them confessed that they liked each other and exactly a month later, they decided to have sex. They were both virgins and had no idea what they were even doing. Half way through, Tokiya finally realized the reason Otoya was so dry was because they needed lube. 

The entire time, Otoya cried his eyes out, but still urged Tokiya to keep going because he wanted him to finish. Tokiya wasn’t truly aware of Otoya’s pain because he was doing such a good job hiding it…

_ Until now.  _

“Otoya, did I hurt you that bad?” Tokiya asks, eyes becoming soft as he looks at his boyfriend. “I didn’t realize-“ 

“No, no! I’m perfectly fine, see?” Otoya gives Tokiya a cute grin. “I was happy because Tokiya looked like he felt so good.” Tokiya’s cheeks become bright pink. “If I really wanted you to stop, I would have said something, y’know?” 

Reiji suddenly coos. “Otoyan, I wish I could touch you right now. You’re so cute and sweet, I want to give you the biggest hug.” 

Tokiya can feel himself becoming possessive again. He reaches for Otoya’s wrist and leads him to the bed, suddenly making him take a seat right next to the headboard. “I want you to watch me,” he decides. “I want you to watch me experience this.”

Otoya tilts his head to the side. He watches Tokiya lay down on the bed and nervously spread his legs for Reiji. “Tokiya…” Otoya whispers, eyes shining. Suddenly, he looks determined. “I’ll watch you! I won’t take my eyes off of you!” 

Tokiya’s entire face is red at this point. Reiji is trying so hard to hold in his laugh. He walks forward nontheless and suddenly flips Tokiya over, pulling his pants down enough to reveal his ass. Tokiya gasps and looks back at Reiji. “K-Kotobuki-san…! This position…!” 

“Is perfect, isn’t it?” Reiji licks his licks and suddenly slaps Tokiya’s ass, causing the dark haired man to gasp. He bites his bottom lip and continues to look back at his senior. “Tokki, you’re really cute down here, too. I’m so happy I get to take your first time.” 

Reiji reaches over to his drawer and pulls out the same bottle of lube he had when he fucked Otoya. He caresses Tokiya ass with one hand and uses the other hand to squirt lube down his ass crack. Tokiya gasps again, this time, a much louder and whiner gasp. “T-That’s cold, Kotobuki-san!” 

“Hm? Is it? But you don’t seem to mind it when it’s going down Otoya’s ass like this, right?” Reiji laughs. “You never realize what a bottom goes through until you become one.” 

“Rei-chan! So cool!” Otoya comments, amazed by Reiji’s words. Tokiya tries to glare. 

“What happened to pretending that you don’t exist, Otoya? I did that for you so-“ 

“Oh, that doesn’t apply for tonight,” Reiji says, waving his hand nonchalantly. “Otoya can talk as much as he wants. He’s too cute to stay quiet.”

“How is that fair?” Tokiya seethes. Eventually he sighs and looks back at Reiji again. He watches the older man feel his ass and even play with his balls for a moment. He’s taken aback however, when Reiji suddenly pokes a finger inside of him. Tokiya swallows and buries his face into the sheets. 

Reiji prods his finger in and out of Tokiya, humming to himself as he does so. He’s typically not into fingering, especially a virgin, but he’s excited to test the waters regardless. “Otoya, he’s really tight down here. Wanna see?” 

Otoya blushes, but quickly makes his way over. If he had a tail, it would be wagging a mile minute. He takes a peek at Tokiya’s hole and suddenly, he squeezes his legs together, biting his bottom lip. Tokiya  _ is  _ cute. Otoya never really saw Tokiya like this before either. 

“What do you think, Otoya?” Reiji asks. Tokiya parts his lips to speak, but is cut off by Reiji pushing another finger inside of him. His hands grip the bed sheets underneath him and he whimpers quietly. 

Otoya whimpers as well. Tokiya is so cute, he feels like he’s going to go crazy. “I think… I think Tokiya is perfect…” Otoya blushes even more and so does Tokiya. 

“How sweet,” Reiji comments. He pushes another finger inside of Tokiya. “It must be nice being so in love with each other that you trust another man to join you in bed.” He glances at Tokiya, seeking a reaction. 

_ And he gets one. _ Tokiya completely freezes. His eyes widen at Reiji’s words and his bottom lip quivers. He looks back at the older man and then sighs suddenly. 

_ All this time I was so jealous even though Otoya is so…  _

Tokiya looks back at Otoya now. Otoya can’t seem to stop staring at Tokiya’s body, admiring his years of staying fit and only eating healthy foods. Tokiya’s lips form a straight line. 

_ … in love with me.  _

“Otoya, come here,” Tokiya suddenly beckons. Otoya blinks a few times in confusion, but crawls over anyway, taking a seat right next to Tokiya’s head. 

“What is it, Tokiya?” Otoya asks, leaning down slightly. “Are you in pain?” He whispers, concerned. 

“No, it’s not that,” Tokiya mumbles. Reiji suddenly pushes his three fingers in and out of Tokiya and he lets out an unexpected whine. Otoya blushes again. “O-Otoya,” Tokiya is trying so hard to keep his composure. “I-I love you…” 

_ There I said it.  _

Tokiya is expecting excitement at the very least. But when he feels something wet on his cheek, he looks up and finds Otoya crying. He immediately becomes concerned and wonders if he did something wrong, but before he can ask, Otoya hugs him as tight as possible. “O-Otoya…” 

“You never said it before! You would never say it back!” Otoya cries, tears rolling down his cheeks. “You always stayed quiet or pretended like you didn’t hear me! I was starting to think you didn’t feel the same way!” 

“Otoya-“ 

“But I was wrong! You  _ do  _ love me! I’m so happy!” Otoya sniffles against Tokiya, who currently has three fingers inside of him and can’t be bothered to try and comfort Otoya as he cries. 

“I-I’m…” Tokiya whimpers again. “...happy you’re happy…” He says quietly. He looks back at Reiji who is trying his hardest to hold back his laugh. As much as he enjoys sentimental moments, watching Tokiya confess made him feel like he was intruding, despite being the one with his fingers inside of Tokiya. 

Otoya pulls away from the hug and wipes at his face. “Does this mean you’ll stop being jealous of Rei-chan now?” 

Tokiya’s eyes widen. “You knew about-“ Reiji pours more lube down Tokiya’s ass. “T-That!” 

“Hm?” Otoya tilts his head. “Of course I did. It was written all over your face. Otoya is mine! No one can have Otoya but me!” Otoya giggles. “But there’s nothing to be jealous of! Rei-chan is really awesome but Tokiya is the one I’m dating!” 

Reiji nods. “Well said, Otoyan. Tokki was glaring at me so much I was starting to think he hated me…” Reiji feigns a pout. Otoya immediately goes over to comfort him. 

“Oh, no, Tokiya, apologize!” Otoya cries. 

Rather than apologize, Tokiya suddenly orgasms. He lets out a loud cry against the bedsheets, squirming against Reiji’s fingers. Both Reiji and Otoya blink. 

Reiji grins suddenly. “Tokki, did you just cum from your ass? How exciting.” Reiji pulls his fingers out and unbuckles his belt and lets it drop to the ground. He pulls Tokiya’s pants all the way down until they drop to the floor and leans forward so he can help him out of his shirt. 

Tokiya is a panting mess already. He lets Reiji take his shirt off of him and lifts his hips, so that he’s grinding against Reiji’s clothed crotch. Reiji responds to this by pulling down his pants and underwear, just enough so that Tokiya can feel his hard cock. 

“It’s so big just for you, Tokki,” Reiji whispers into the younger’s ear. “Do you think you’re ready? Do you think you can handle it?” As he speaks, he pours lube onto his cock, rubbing it on as much as possible. 

Tokiya swallows hard, trying to look back so he can see how big Reiji is. Well… he did see. He recalls Otoya’s sweet hole being stretched by it. Stretched and pounded into until he was a screaming mess. Will Tokiya become that way too? 

“Hurry up,” Tokiya says quietly. Reiji grins and leans back, positioning himself in front of Tokiya’s hole. As he slowly pushes in, he makes sure Tokiya is lubed up enough. He tosses the bottle of lube aside and continues. 

Tokiya is already a mess. His legs are trembling and he’s having a hard time containing his noises. The only comfort he has is Otoya intertwining their fingers. 

“It’s okay, Tokiya,” Otoya whispers quietly. “You can do it, I know you can!” 

When Reiji is all the way inside, he comes to a halt, feeling up and down Tokiya’s waist. “Relax. You’re so tense, Tokki,” Reiji chuckles. “Just relax against me. I won’t make any sudden movements.” 

Tokiya bites his lip and nods. He’s never felt so cared for in his life. It’s like whatever Otoya and Reiji tell him makes him feel safe. 

“I’m going to start moving, okay?” Reiji says quietly. He slowly pulls out of Tokiya to the head of his cock and then slowly pushes back in. Tokiya whines the whole time, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. He squirms against Reiji, almost has half the mind to back out, but Tokiya wants to do this. He wants to continue feeling like this. 

“Good boy,” Reiji praises, pulling out once again. As he pushes back in, Tokiya tenses and Reiji begins to gently rub his back. “Relax, relax,” Reiji soothes. “You’re doing so good for me, Tokki.” 

Reiji reaches down and begins pumping Tokiya, slowly and gently. He smiles when he gets a good reaction out of the younger. It’s a good distraction as he continues to move slowly inside of him. 

Eventually, Tokiya is used to it enough to finally push his hips back against Reiji. Reiji starts moving a bit fast, following a nice rhythm. He’s pushing deep inside of Tokiya, kissing his back as he does so. Tokiya whimpers, moans, and whines. 

Their sex isn’t as fast paced as Reiji and Otoya’s was. No, not even close. It’s sweeter and passionate. Tokiya likes it. He’s grown accustomed to having Reiji inside of him. 

“Kotobuki-san,” Tokiya moans. He grips the bedsheets underneath him. “It’s… wonderful..” 

Reiji smiles. “Is it, Tokki?” He pushes deep inside of Tokiya, brushing against the younger’s prostate. Tokiya whines, nodding and biting his lip. 

Suddenly, the two of them hear a small whine and turn their heads. Beside them, Otoya has no pants on, and is fingering himself. He’s biting down on his shirt, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Tokiya’s cheeks become a bright red. He’s become excited. Reiji has too. 

Reiji starts to pick up the pace. Not too fast, but enough to make the bed creak. Tokiya moans after each thrust, staring at Otoya’s as he’s fucked. He licks his lips at the sight of Otoya’s cute hole right in front of him. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin makes Otoya whimper and whine. He has four fingers inside of himself and uses his free hand to pinch his nipples. 

“Oh, Kotobuki-san…” Tokiya moans, allowing his body to be used as much as Reiji pleases. Eventually, Reiji comes to a halt and cums inside of Tokiya, just like he did to Otoya. He pants heavily against the younger, pulling out and watching his cum spill out of Tokiya. 

Tokiya still hasn’t cum, but he has an idea of how he’s going to. 

“Kotobuki-san,” Tokiya says, sitting up. “You’re allowed to touch Otoya now. You can even kiss him if you want.” 

At this, Otoya cums, moaning loudly and squirming against his own hand. He looks up at Reiji and Tokiya tears rolling down his cheeks and his eyes hazy. 

“Oh? Where’s this coming from?” Reiji asks with a grin. 

Tokiya tries his hardest to glare. “It’s a competition. Let’s see who can make Otoya cum the most.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect the next chapter very soon and yes   
> it will be VERY long

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if u actually want me to make a chapter two where tokiya gets fucked bc i swear i will do it


End file.
